Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is the leading cause of blindness in developed countries. It is estimated that 62.9 million individuals worldwide have the most prevalent atrophic (dry) form of AMD; 8 million of them are Americans. Due to increasing life expectancy and current demographics this number is expected to triple by 2020. There is currently no FDA-approved treatment for dry AMD. Given the lack of treatment and high prevalence, development of drugs for dry AMD is of upmost importance. Clinically, atrophic AMD represents a slowly progressing neurodegenerative disorder in which specialized neurons (rod and cone photoreceptors) die in the central part of the retina called macula (1). Histopathological and clinical imaging studies indicate that photoreceptor degeneration in dry AMD is triggered by abnormalities in the retinal pigment epithelium (RPE) that lies beneath photoreceptors and provides critical metabolic support to these light-sensing neuronal cells.
Experimental and clinical data indicate that excessive accumulation of cytotoxic autofluorescent lipid-protein-retinoid aggregates (lipofuscin) in the RPE is a major trigger of dry AMD (2-9). In addition to AMD, dramatic accumulation of lipofuscin is the hallmark of Stargardt Disease (STGD), an inherited form of juvenile-onset macular degeneration. The major cytotoxic component of RPE lipofuscin is pyridinium bisretinoid A2E (FIG. 1). Additional cytotoxic bisretinoids are isoA2E, atRAL di-PE, and A2-DRP-PE (40, 41). Formation of A2E and other lipofuscin bisretinoids, such as A2-DHP-PE (A2-dihydropyridine-phosphatidylethanolamine) and atRALdi-PE (all-trans-retinal dimer-phosphatidylethanolamine), begins in photoreceptor cells in a non-enzymatic manner and can be considered as a by-product of the properly functioning visual cycle.
A2E is a product of condensation of all-trans retinaldehyde with phosphatidyl-ethanolamine which occurs in the retina in a non-enzymatic manner and, as illustrated in FIG. 4, can be considered a by-product of a properly functioning visual cycle (10). Light-induced isomerization of 11-cis retinaldehyde to its all-trans form is the first step in a signaling cascade that mediates light perception. The visual cycle is a chain of biochemical reactions that regenerate visual pigment (11-cis retinaldehyde conjugated to opsin) following exposure to light.
As cytotoxic bisretinoids are formed during the course of a normally functioning visual cycle, partial pharmacological inhibition of the visual cycle may represent a treatment strategy for dry AMD and other disorders characterized by excessive accumulation of lipofuscin (25-27, 40, 41).